


Fresh Meat

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, It starts out as very much non-con but then becomes more dub-con?, Kate winds up like it but doesn't like that she likes it basically?, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, but it's all still very questionable for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While fixing a generator on Lampkin Lane, newcomer Kate Benson gets an unexpected, and unwanted, welcome.





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, and I haven't written any kind of fic in a while so, there's sure to be mistakes.
> 
> Outfit: green button-down shirt, and jean shorts.  
> Perks: Windows of Opportunity, Dance with Me, and Spine Chill.

Beneath her nimble hands, the generator is slowly starting to chug to life. 

This nightmare she’s found herself in is still new, but she’s always been the kind of girl to catch on quickly; even if why she’s there doesn’t makes sense, Kate knows the rules. Three trials, three very different and terrifying killers; an endless loop of horror and pain. There’s no real concept of time, and life or death doesn’t mean the same thing, here. 

Part of her is still clinging to the hope that it really is just some fucked up nightmare, and she’ll wake up in her head --- even while the others tell her she’ll forget about that soon enough. How long had they even been stuck here? How long had she? 

Eyes closed for a moment, she tries not to think about that downward spiral too much. Otherwise she’ll surely lose her cool then, and wind up in trouble. The phantom sensation of being hooked is still lingering beneath the surface, reminding her that even if such a wound doesn’t remain, it sure as hell doesn’t make it any less traumatic. 

A scream outside draws her focus, causing her own heart rate to spike; but she can’t dwell on it, and forces herself to keep at the task on hand. Running out of the house, however tempting, won’t help whoever that was, and it’ll only make things worse for the both of them. There’s no warning on her end, either, so she assumes she’s safe. At least, considering the circumstances. 

Kate’s not sure who the killer is this time, but as far as she was told, there’s always a sign. Barely enough time to get away, but it was something. Except for one, Jake had briefly warned, before she was pulled into the realm, none the wiser. 

The house she’s in echoes, especially on the second floor. But behind her is an open window, the perfect escape while working on the generator in the tight corridor. 

Brows furrowed, she ignores the faint currents of electricity that give her a bit of a jolt in the rewiring. It doesn’t hurt, but it makes the tips of her fingers a little bit numb for a few seconds --- keeps her momentarily distracted. That’s all it takes.

All of a sudden, a shiver runs up her spine and her back arches faintly like a cat. Her heart, and stomach, drops. 

There’s no sound beyond her own breathing, and the generator picking up in front of her. But that doesn’t mean she’s alone. Behind her, she’s suddenly very aware of someone standing behind her, and morbid curiosity trumps her instincts to run. She manages to turn around, until her back is pressed awkwardly against the generator, head tilting almost uncomfortably up at the tall man behind her.

No taunts, no noise. Just an imposing figure, with a ghost-white mask, unseeing eyes, and a butcher’s knife.

Wide-eyed, fear thickens in her veins, and as utterly useless as she knows it’s going to be, she tries for the window, anyway. 

She’s just barely over the ledge, before a strong arm loops around her stomach, and pulls her back in with a terrifying effortlessness. A pained noise escapes when she’s held too tightly against the solid chest of the killer ( Michael Myers, an unfamiliar voice seems to whisper in Kate’s head ). As resigned as she is to her fate, she squirms --- even more so when his large hand seems to wander. It feels around her stomach, before moving toward her chest, which only makes her struggle harder.

The very last thing she was interested in was on top of being murdered endlessly, was being raped beforehand. His other hand, now devoid of a knife, easily closes around her throat. Not enough to strangle her, but enough pressure is exerted to make it harder to breathe, in a show of obvious dominance and control of the situation.

It’s horrific, and her fingers press into that hand, like a safeguard, as if her grip would keep him from snapping her neck if he so wished. The struggling stops, though tears prick at the corners of her eyes, while he resumes his exploration. One by one, the buttons to her shirt come undone, leaving her breasts only in a bra. 

It doesn’t last long, and she can’t help but wince when he literally tears the thing off of her, the clasps in the back snapping under the brute force.

Still his hand remains curled around her neck, as good as any shackle at keeping her exactly where he wanted. Rough, calloused fingers ghost over her chest, causing her nipples to involuntarily begin peaking; goosebumps rising on her skin due to the contact.

Nails biting into his skin, she doesn’t even breathe as he fondles her breasts. Smoothing over them, squeezing, pinching the tips -- every action makes the muscles in her stomach jump and twitch, and she thought it was because she wanted to bolt out of the house as fast as possible. 

Much to her surprise, however, the more he played with her breasts --- the more something else became alarmingly apparent.

Kate was getting wet, despite how ( or, maybe because of? ) terrified she was. 

What kind of weirdo was she, to be getting turned on at a time like this? She was berating herself mentally for one minute because of it, and then when Michael unexpected squeezed her throat a little bit more, she let out a choked moan.

Now she was sick and dead.

She could feel him leaning over her slightly, as if to get a better read on her expression, her movements, while his hand slipped beneath the band of her jean shorts, and between her legs. Those rough fingers immediately delved between the smooth lips of her sex, running through the soft flesh --- and consequently spreading her wetness around. It made her squirm again, for an entirely different reason, as she futilly tried to get his finger to brush over her clit.

Finally, finally he did, though she couldn’t tell if it was on purpose, or by accident. Either way, the jolt her body gave was more than enough to keep him from ignoring it again. A thick finger circled around it, before brushing over it, making her shudder with the differences in applied pressure or direction. 

Even the softest wisp of his finger over that bundle of nerves got a reaction, and judging by the hard-on pressed tightly against her ass, he enjoyed that.

There’s no real time to think or wonder if this was something he had done before --- ‘cause either way, she hadn’t. Hymen lost through horseback riding, but nothing more than her own figures had given her pleasure before. 

His hadn’t even slipped inside her yet, and this was already better than any of the times she’d tried ( and failed ) to get herself off. 

Suddenly his hand retracts, leaving her cunt to clench around nothing, and his grip on her all but disappears. It’s so unexpected that Kate falls to the floor, knees hitting against the hardwood floor. 

Moving to get up, she squeals when she’s pulled back on her knees, shorts slipped inelegantly off of her ships and pooling just below her thighs. Dark blonde hair spills over her shoulder, obscuring her vision slightly, and as she moves to look back at the killer, he’s pushing two fingers inside of her cunt. 

A noise of protests escapes, the burn immediate, but she doesn’t dare tell him to stop. As much as she is able, she spreads her legs a bit further apart, until the shorts at her knees make it impossible, and it alleviates some of the more immediate discomfort.

His fingers are coated in her juices, making his actions obscene and noisy, and her cheeks heat up. God forbid one of the others wakes in here, what the hell would they think? What could she even say?

Nothing good or sane comes to mind, but then Michael’s fingers curl upward inside her, hitting a spongy piece of flesh that makes her thighs shake. “ --- Oh. “ He keeps going that, between stretching her out slightly, and her pussy is absolutely dripping in no time.

When his fingers pull out, there’s a mixture of relief and want for more left in its wake. That disappears when she feels the thick, bulbous head of his cock slide along her sex, being coated in her slick. She thought his cock felt big between layers of clothes, but now it seems even more intimidating when the tip is being pressed against her entrance. 

What little prep work he did, which was more than she could have expected in truth, was not enough to prepare her for that. Wouldn’t have been enough even if she wasn’t a virgin, and as much as her body is turned on, she knows it’s going to hurt like a bitch. 

A large hand curled around her hip, before the pressure at her entrance started to build, and she did her best not to tense up completely. There was only a few moments of him prodding, teasing, before he pushed inside her in a single thrust that roar a scream from her throat; behind her, Michael groaned.

Knowing it was going to hurt, and actually feeling it were incomparable. It felt like she was being torn in two, and he kept thrusting. 

Each time his hips met her ass, she was nearly pushed forward on the floor by the force of it. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks now, pained whimpers escaping, mixing in with the sound of his cock pushing in and out of her wet pussy.

Although she had hardly forgotten what he was, this moment was only one example of his monstrous tendencies. Here she was, trying not to sob on the floor, and he was chasing his own pleasure, using her body, not caring about the pain. 

Or, at least, not caring in any way a sane person would. Maybe it made him hotter, hearing her cry out, knowing he was inflicting pain even if it wasn’t with his knife.

His grip on her hips was tight, and he was pounding into her ferally; even if he was mostly silent, except for a few periodic groans of ecstasy. 

Slowly, the immediate pain began to ebb; and as tear-stained as her cheeks were, being fucked so brutally was beginning to feel good. The bulbous head of him, hitting her cervix, his thickness stretching her out, making every nerve come alive.

Head pressed to the floor, with her hips raised in the air, Kate begun to move on from the pain of having her innocence brutalized, and moaned against the hardwood floor.

Unexpectedly, he seemed to slow himself a bit then, as if surprised she was enjoying herself; and when she did it again, she swears she could almost imagine him smirking by the low sound he made, even though he’s wearing a mask.

A roughened finger snaked between her opened legs, and brushed against her clit, offering the only warning before another onslaught of sensation. Like this, with him pounding her cunt relentlessly, and rubbing that oversensitive bundle of nerves, she was hopelessly screwed; in more ways than one.

Her orgasm tore through her violently, making her thighs tremble and voice hoarse with her cries; and her cunt squeezed even more tightly around his cock, until he hilted her in a strong thrust. Thick, hot come coated her cunt then, deeper than anyone else had ever been, and that shouldn’t have been a hot thought, but it was. 

Panting on the floor, she makes a groan of protest when he pulls himself out, leaving her cunt feeling empty, even while she can feel his cum begin to drip out. 

He rights himself then, tucking his spent cock back into his pants, and wordlessly leaves her there like that; ruined and disheveled on the floor, with her lace panties shoved into a pocket.


End file.
